This invention relates to an improved chute for a snow removal machine, for blowing snow raked in from a road surface in a desired direction.
A conventional snow removal machine chute of this kind is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO-62-63708 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,594) or in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-5-45610.
SHO-62-63708 shows a snow removal machine having a single rotatable chute for blowing snow raked in with a paddle in a desired direction. The chute is rotated in a desired direction by manually rotating a grip provided at the distal end of a crank handle mounted to the snow removal machine, thereby rotating a drive gear ring through a worm provided at the proximal end of the crank handle. In the above chute rotating structure, it is necessary to rotate the crank handle through the grip to change the direction of the chute, which is time-consuming. Further, a plurality of gears and worms are required for the chute rotating structure, increasing the number of components, and thereby increasing the cost of the snow removal machine.
HEI-5-45610 shows a snow removal machine having a single rotational chute connected to the upper end of a fixed chute provided to the machine body. The rotational chute has a gear provided on the outer periphery of its proximal end. The rotational chute is rotated by driving a small motor, activating a gear mechanism engaging with the outer periphery gear. If the small motor malfunctions, a release device is activated, moving the outer peripheral gear and the gear mechanism out of engagement. Then a handle attached to the outer periphery of the rotational chute is manually rotated to rotate the rotational chute. That is, even if there is some problem with the small motor, the rotational chute can be rotated and oriented in a desired direction.
In normal operation, the rotational chute is rotated by the small motor. However, where frequent change in direction is required for the rotational chute, time consumed in rotating the rotational chute increases, resulting in long waiting time and deteriorating workability. Further, the use of the small motor requires a variety of electrical components, increasing the cost with the number of the electrical components, and thereby increasing the production cost of the snow removal machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a snow removal machine which has improved snow removing workability and is produced at a lower cost.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chute for a snow removal machine, for guiding the throwing of snow raked in from a road surface in a desired direction, which comprises: a main chute uprightly provided on a body of the snow removal machine; a forked portion provided at an outlet of the main chute; a diverter valve provided in the forked portion; and a left chute and a right chute extending to the left and right from the forked portion, wherein the diverter valve is shifted to enable snow to be thrown from either the left chute or the right chute.
The chute has the diverter valve located at the outlet of the main chute and the left and light chutes. When the direction to which snow is to be thrown is changed from the left to the right, for example, during operation, the diverter valve is shifted to close the left and open the right, thereby transferring the snow to the right chute and blowing it to the right. Conversely, when the direction is switched to the left, the diverter valve is shifted to close the right and open the left. Thus the snow throwing direction can be changed in a moment, causing little waiting time and improving snow removing workability.
The chute comprises a simple structure formed of the main chute, the forked part, the diverter valve, and the left chute and the right chute, which allows for easy production of the snow removal machine.
Preferably, the diverter valve is shifted manually by a control lever connected to the diverter valve. The diverter valve may be made, for example, from a thin stainless steel material, a steel material, or a resin material.